Love Letter
Love Letter (恋文, Koibumi) is the seventh track of the third disc of Rewrite Original Soundtrack. A vocal arrangement of Shinji Orito's Carnation, it is arranged by MANYO and performed by Nagi Yanagi, with lyrics provided by Yuuto Tonokawa. It is used as the ending theme for Shizuru route in the visual novel, and also for Episode 4 of the anime. The sixth track of the disc titled Love Song (恋歌, Koiuta) is a shorter, hummed version of Love Letter, used as an insert song in Shizuru route. Full credits * Composition : Shinji Orito * Arrangement : MANYO * Vocal : yanagi nagi * Lyrics: Yuto Tonokawa * String Arrangement: MANYO, Keiji Inai * Violin: Rei Shimada, Yui (Vanilla Mood) * Viola: Reiichi Tateizumi * Cello: Mariko (Vanilla Mood) * Recording & Mixing Engineer: Kentaro Ino * Recording Studio: VisualArt's TOKYO Studio, CRESCENTE STUDIO Lyrics Romaji = Te wo tsunaide aruku koto tada sore dake mo dekinakute Modorenai toki wa sugite sono mama owaru ki ga shiteta Futari aruku kaerimichi Owarazu tsudzuite hoshikute Michi no hata ni saku you na aoi hana hitotsu Shoushitsu ten no sakaime ni anata no sugata ga utsuru Watashi no kurai heya no madobe atataka na hikari sashita Wasureta toki no kanata ni subete ga okisararetemo Zutto daisuki dakara wasurenai yo ima wa tada sayonara dake Ima koko de ikiteru koto anata ga oshiete kureta ne Tatoe donna kakoku demo Futari de ireba waraeru to Itsuka kono yo ga owatte futari wakarete shimattemo Itsuka kitto mata aeru anata wa sou itta Owari ga kuru hoshi no naka de aoi hikari sagashiteru Watashi no kokoro ni kasanatte Anata no kodou kikoeta Shizuka na yoru no hadou ni itsumo no asa ga kietemo Koko de itsumade datte namae yobu yo Mune ni hitotsu aru kizu mo Te no hira ni ochiru shizuku Kitto yubi kara nagareru Sonna kanashimi datte kaete yukeru anata wo omou to Koko ni nokoru uta no naka kioku tsutawaru ki ga shita Watashi ga zutto tsutae tsuzukeru no wa Tada hitotsu no omoi nose “Ai shiteru” sore dake desu |-| Japanese = 手をつないで歩くこと　ただそれだけもできなくて 戻れない時は過ぎて　そのまま終わる気がしてた 二人歩く帰り道　終わらず続いてほしくて 道の傍に咲くような　青い花ひとつ 消失點の境目に　あなたの姿が映る 私の暗い部屋の窓辺　暖かな光射した 忘れた時の彼方に　すべてが置き去られても ずっと大好きだから　忘れないよ　今はたださようならだけ 今ここで生きてること　あなたが教えてくれたね たとえどんな過酷でも　ふたりでいれば笑えると いつかこの世が終わって　ふたり別れてしまっても いつかきっとまた会える　あなたはそう言った 終わりが来る星の中で　青い光探してる 私の心に重なって　あなたの鼓動聞こえた 静かな夜の波頭に　いつもの朝が消えても ここでいつまでだって名前呼ぶよ　胸にひとつある傷も 手のひらに落ちる雫　きっと指から流れる そんな悲しみだって変えていける　あなたを想うと ここに残る歌の中　記憶伝わる気がした 私がずっと伝え続けるのは　ただひとつの想い乗せ 「愛してる」　それだけです |-| English = Walking hand-in-hand with you was the one thing I couldn’t do The time I can’t turn back to passed and I felt like it was the end I wish that the path home we walk together Would go on without ending Like the single, blue flower on the roadside Your shape is reflected at the spot where you vanished A gentle light struck the window of my dark room Even if you go beyond memory and leave everything behind I will love you forever, so I won’t forget you; Right now is just a goodbye You taught me that I have been living up until now No matter what hardships we faced, I could smile when we were together You told me that even though this world will end one day And we will be separated, we will surely meet again one day I’m searching for a blue light inside of this planet the end has come to Inside of my heart, overlapping with yours, I could hear the sound of your heartbeat Even if the usual morning vanishes inside of the crest of a quiet night I will call your name here forever, Even with the single wound in my heart The droplets falling in the palm of my hand Will surely overflow from my fingers I can change even that sadness when I think of you I felt like I could convey my memories inside of the song I left here To continue expressing my feelings forever, I put them inside this one feeling “I love you”, and just that Trivia Videos Category:Rewrite Original Soundtrack Songs Category:Songs Category:Music